


Punk's Not Dead, He Just Likes A Cute Florist

by cherri_cola (orphan_account)



Series: Ink & Flowers [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Awkward, Cute, Dorks, Florist AU, Florist!Hiro, Fluff, Love at first sight?, M/M, Tattoos, coffee shop date, hidashi, punk!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro hears the bell at the front of the store go off, hearing shuffling and noises of protest coming from someone, he smiles and lets out a small laugh hoping the other person who just walked in can’t hear him, he turns around, wiping his wet hands on the plain white and dirty apron, shock taking over his body as he’s met with a tattooed and pierced man who has a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk's Not Dead, He Just Likes A Cute Florist

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fluff fic, I'm sorry if it's crap but a lot of my stuff is depressing af so I thought I'd give this a try, so yea, I hope you enjoy the two dorks in love!

Hiro smiles to himself as he refreshes the water in the pots for the small bundle of roses he’d just gotten in for the shop. He puts the water can down and lets out a small sigh as he looks out the window, the sky grey and cloudily, almost promising rain. He looks outside and sees the usual group of people that are always there outside, he knew one of them liked to look at his shop. He didn’t know why he never came in though and whenever Hiro waved at him or smiled he would look away from the boy. He didn’t think much of it though, it struck him as odd though.

 

Tadashi's laughing with his friends as they sit at the park they usually go to when they catch up, he doesn’t only come here to meet with friends (even though it was a great excuse), he also quite likes the boy who works at the florist. He didn’t know why though, he just thought he was cute, he didn’t even know his name come to think of it.

“Hey, Tadashi! Hellooo…” Gogo says trying to get his attention and he just shakes his head bringing himself out of his thoughts,

“Oh uh, sorry, what was that?” The black haired boy says, trying not to make it obvious he was thinking about the boy from the florist again,

“You were thinking about that guy again weren’t you?” Honey Lemon pokes and Gogo just smirks at him,

“Woman up, ask him out or at least talk to him.” Gogo says encouragingly, slapping him on the back,

“wha..what no…” He trails off before being pulled up and dragged by Honey Lemon to the florist, leaving Gogo, Fred and Wasabi behind. 

 

*~*

 

Hiro hears the bell at the front of the store go off, hearing shuffling and noises of protest coming from someone, he smiles and lets out a small laugh hoping the other person who just walked in can’t hear him, he turns around, wiping his wet hands on the plain white and dirty apron, shock taking over his body as he’s met with a tattooed and pierced man who has a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh uh…Hi…” Hiro says, shock taking over, this was the guy who would look at his shop all the time whenever he came to the park across the road.

“H…Hey…I’m uh, I’m T..Tadashi…” The man says, his cheeks becoming redder and redder. Hiro thought it was adorable, the shock hadn’t eased off but he was happy to finally be meeting Tadashi,

“Well…Uh, I’m Hiro.” He says smiling.

 

_Holy shit he has a gap between his front teeth, holy shit._ Tadashi feels himself becoming even more flustered as he looks into Hiro's eyes and feels as if his knees have given out from under him, he was completely floored. He smiles and notices how beautiful the flowers around the shop are, vibrant colours of red, purple, yellow, white…almost everything. It’s almost breath taking, his eyes go back to the boy standing in front of him, 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Hiro says warmly, looking up at Tadashi 

“Y…Yea, they are” Tadashi feels himself slowly getting his act back together, he needed to act normal calm down, this was just like talking to Wasabi or someone. He brings himself out of his thoughts as he sees Hiro taking his apron off and hanging it up behind the counter, he turns around and sees Honey and everyone outside the window giving him a thumbs up and he just rolls his eyes and turns back to see Hiro standing in front of him with a shy smile on his face, 

“I was wondering if uh…since it’s uh…since it’s my break..If you uh..Wanted to go for lunch together…” He trails off, Tadashi feels as if he’s just won the lottery, his **_crush_** is asking him out to lunch, _together._

“Sure!” He says, possibly a bit too enthusiastically but he doesn’t really care, he was just happy.

 

*~*

 

Hiro knows that Tadashi likes him, he could tell, he was happy that he’d finally gotten to meet the guy though. He didn’t know if he’d like him if he was being honest, he looked really intimidating with his nose and lip piercings with the tattoos snaking up his arm. He feels himself blushing slightly as he lets his mind travel. He looks up at Tadashi and the man smiles down at him, 

“What got you into flowers and botany, I was just wondering…” Tadashi trails off awkwardly,

“Well…Ever since I was a kid, I’ve always found some sort of interest in plants and flowers, their beauty’s captivating, I draw a lot of plants as well, I have just always had a passion for it, I don’t know why I do, it’s just always been there. It’s not just the beauty of a plant, but it’s so much more if you know what I’m trying to say…” Hiro trails off, scared to say anything more. It was dorky of him to be talking like this to someone he’d just met, 

“I understand, it’s like how I’ve felt with helping people, caring for someone’s health, I want to be able to save lives, I want to do something that can change the world, I went to college at SFIT and I’m just finishing working on a project that can help people…” Tadashi trails off, smiling at the thought, he might be able to help so many people in the world, he smiles just imagining it. Hiro stops walking outside a small coffee shop, Tadashi looks at him questioningly and Hiro just laughs, 

“They have food as well, just small things though, so muffins and stuff.” He says, walking inside, Tadashi walking in behind him, the two boys sit down at a table, putting their stuff down and Hiro gets up to order, leaving Tadashi alone at the table.

“Tadashi, what kind’ve coffee do you like?” Hiro asks, 

“Black, two sugars, no milk.” He replies,

“Figures…” Hiro laughs

“Hey!” Tadashi shouts, looking the boy in the eyes, and Hiro just sends him a goofy smile and goes to stand in line.

 

Tadashi lets out a sigh as he turns to look out the window and he sees Fred standing outside the window, who’s then pulled away and he almost gets up to go outside to tell his friends to leave but then notices Hiro coming back to the table and just ignores it. The boy sits down and hands him his coffee and puts a bag in the middle of the table as well, holding onto his own coffee. Hiro sips his own coffee quietly and says nothing, an awkward silence blanketing the table around them. Hiro takes a muffin off of plate and takes a bite. Tadashi clears his throat and Hiro turns around, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, checking the time, the shops closed for the moment but he had to be back in around half an hour,

“So how old are you?” Tadashi asks, Hiro looking up at him smiling, 

“Oh, I’m uh, I’m twenty three, how old are you?” Hiro asks, curiosity gnawing at him, he found himself having trouble guessing the age of the punk guy sitting across from him, 

“I’m twenty seven…” He trails off, suddenly becoming quiet, 

“Oh cool, I thought you were younger because of the tattoos and piercings, for some reason unlike a lot of other people I’ve seen, they make you seem younger.” Hiro states matter of factly, 

“Really?” The older boy says, and Hiro rapidly nods his head after taking another bite of muffin. “So do you have any tattoos that aren’t exactly…visible?” Tadashi asks, afraid that the question might be a bit too personal, but he might have one, Hiro’s taken aback by the question, he swallows the muffin and then takes a sip of his warm coffee,

“Uh yea, if you haven’t noticed it uh…peeking out the back of my shirt neck, I’ll show you later if you want…” The younger boy trails off quietly, a blush on his face.

 

*~*

 

Tadashi and Hiro walk back to the small florist shop together, a comfortable silence coming over the two. It was weird how they’d only known each other for a while but it was nice, it was nice that they were able to get to know each other. Hiro stops outside the small shop and walks inside, Tadashi coming in behind him. Hiro turns around and sees Tadashi looking at him, a blush coming over the older boys face as he clears his throat and starts walking towards Hiro. Tadashi walks behind the desk and smiles at the younger boy and lifts him up, sitting him on the almost completely flower covered desk. 

“Hey! Why’d you do that?!” Hiro whines, he hated having his height made fun of like this, it wasn’t fair.

“Because you’re short.” Tadashi answers and smiles. Hiro smiles fondly at the tone of voice that the older one chose, Tadashi feels complete shock take over him as Hiro timidly puts his arms around Tadashi’s neck, leaning in and kissing him slowly on the lips, closing his eyes.

 

Hiro feels nervousness make it’s way throughout his body as his lips connect with Tadashi’s own, he was slow and careful, Tadashi’s lips were soft and slightly tasted of coffee, the cold metal of the lip ring somewhat startling, but it was nice. Tadashi kisses back, slowly and carefully trying not to break any barriers between the two. Hiro pulls away, a slight blush on his face as Tadashi just smiles and looks at the younger boy, 

“So when can I see your tattoo?” He asks and Hiro sends him a playful glare,

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? My first fluff fic in forever and I think I did a pretty good job of it if I'm being honest eheh, it could be better, but yea, feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for actually reading this oh my god..eheh


End file.
